A Darkened Room
by Widkama
Summary: Rory and Finn had a secret relationship behind Logan's back. One Night Finn, not able to handle being the other man, ends it and leaves. What happens when he sees her again, months later, engaged and pregnant? PDLD
1. Goodbye

**AN: Okay so this is my attempt at a M-rated story. I have never written a full love scene before. I don't know if this counts cause it's not fully graphic, but it's my first try. Depending on the reception I might write a squeal. Let me know what you think.**

It was dark in the room, like always. The darkness was like a shield, somehow making them feel less guilty; like if they couldn't see each other they weren't betraying the person closest to the both of them. But in all reality they were both as guilty as ever. This was, after all, not their first rendezvous.

He pressed her body up against the wall. All that was separating their skin to skin contact was her thin night shirt.

He rested his forehead against hers. He wanted so desperately to feel her lips on his; to taste her sweet mouth. He had to control himself, he wanted to make this last.

He pulled back slightly and he heard a frustrated groan escaped her lips.

"Anxious, luv?" there was a deep huskiness in his voice. "You must be patient," he kissed her shoulder, "to get," her neck, "what you," her jaw, "desire." He finally pressed his lips to hers. There was no sweetness, no gentleness; the kiss went from 0 to 60 the moment his lips touched hers.

It was an animalistic kiss that sent jolts of electricity through his body down to his groin.

He knew she had purposely not worn anything underneath her shirt, but he diligently avoided touching her below the shoulders. It was a game they played; to see who could hold out longer; who had more willpower. His was wavering.

As the moments past his need to touch her grew. "I give," he finally said, his voice heavy with lust. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Wipe that smile off your face, luv. Do I have to remind you of all the times you lost?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist, moved her to the bed and laid her down so her ass was on the edge. He let his hands glide over her body. If he couldn't see her he would feel every inch of her.

He slipped his hands between her legs and gently parted her thighs. Starting with one finger, He stroked up and down her warm slit enjoying the shiver he felt run through her body. He stopped his movement and replaced his finger with his tongue.

As he sucked on her sensitive bud he slid two fingers into her. He received immediate gratification as her legs began to shake and her moans filled the room.

He picked sped up the movement of his fingers. "Oh God, Finn, yes!" He felt her back arch off of the bed.

In one movement he removed his fingers and moved himself between her legs. "Tell me what you want, luv." He started placing light kisses on her inner right thigh working his way down, stopping before getting to her center and then switching to the left one.

"Please, Finn," She begged breathlessly. "I need you inside me. It's been too long."

He finished and then did something he had never done before. He leaned over and turned on the light.

"Finn! We said we would nev-"

He placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "I need to know, Rory. I need to know what you look like when I am inside you. I need to see those beautiful eyes when you come." Before she could say anything he slid into her.

As always, if felt amazing to be in her. He took his time this time instead of the fast pace he would usually take. He watched mouth go in between smiles and 'o' shapes. He watched her eyes open, close and roll back into her head. He studied every inch of her body while running his hands over it. Not only did he know what she felt like, but now she knew what she looked like.

After her first orgasm he started to pick up speed. He continued to watch her, her moans and piercing blue eyes motivating him more. He felt his impending orgasm coming on. Leaning down he kissed her passionately as he spilled himself in her.

When he was done he pulled out of her. Instead of lying by her like her usually did, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed and cradled his head in his hands.

"Finn?" he felt her move behind him. "Finn, what's wrong?"

He tried to find something meaningful to say, but he couldn't think of anything. So he settled for the simplified version. "I can't do this anymore, Rory," he spoke softly.

"Finn, what are you talking about?" She sounded confused. He heard her wrap the bed sheet around herself and move to sit behind him; he felt her head on his back. "I thought we were enjoying ourselves?"

He let out a sigh. The last thing he wanted to do was end this; it had been the best year of his life. They didn't just fuck, they talked. The talking probably lasted longer than the sex did. They had learned so much about each other. But he couldn't just continue sneaking around; lying to everyone including himself. He wanted more with her than he had wanted with any girl, but he would never have it.

Several times she had said she would leave Logan, but it never happened. Last time they met up she told him that she was finally going to do it; she was going to leave Logan once and for all. But it was a lie. She showed up to his birthday party wearing the large diamond engagement ring on her left finger. He knew then that she would never be with him; that he was her dirty little secret.

He stood suddenly, grabbed his boxers and jeans, and dressed himself. He avoided looking at Rory. He knew that if he saw those eyes, he would be pulled back in. After he pulled his shirt over his head he made his way to the door.

"Finn, wait!" The despair in Rory's voice is what halted his progress. "Please, Finn, please tell me what you are talking about. Why are you leaving?"

He turned to face her, regret filling him when he saw the tear streaks that ran down her cheeks. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her tears away, to tell her that she was his world and that he would never leave her. But he wouldn't; he couldn't. Not while she was still with Logan. Not while everyone believed them to be the 'it' couple, the perfect pairing.

He had nothing that would make his exit any easier on her so he settled for the truth. "I love you, Rory," his voice cracked when he said her name. He didn't wait for her to reply. He opened the door and quickly left. He loved her, but it was time to move on.

If it was meant to be it would have happened.


	2. Shed a Little Light

**AN: I decided to make this a chapter story. I may not update as frequently, but I hope that the chapters are generally** **longer.  
This story is going to be a little darker than my other ones.  
** **Please let me know what you think.**

Finn watched the happy couple; every day he watched them. Not in a creepy 'follow them in the park' type of way, but they were everywhere he looked. The paper announced their engagement, the news reported on his achievements in the business world, he saw her name in the paper every day, and they were at every social engagement that he was at; there was no way to escape seeing them.

Then he found out that she was pregnant. Rory Gilmore was going to be a mom. It was scandalously talked about all over town. They were, after all, not married yet. Having a baby out of wedlock was practically a crime in Hartford.

Rumors then started to emerge that the baby might not be Logan's. The approximate conception time was roughly five months ago; Logan had been out of the country for 5 weeks for business around that time. The ladies of the DAR had a field day. It was one thing to have a child out of wedlock, but for that child to be conceived as the result of an affair was just outrageous.

No one in town could stop talking about it. It had gotten so bad that Emily Gilmore had stopped attending parties and dinners. Her family had been the victim of another scandal and she had suffered the consequences.

When Finn had read that the baby might not have been Logan's a pit started to form in his stomach. If it wasn't Logan's it could be his. The last time he and Rory were together was five months ago. He had seen her plenty since then, of course, but hadn't actually talked to her since that night.

He knew that she had made her decision. She had chosen Logan and the limelight over him; Logan's micromanaging, OCD over him; Logan's bad temper and selfishness over him. Rory had made her decision and all Finn could do was hope that she was happy.

* * *

He wasn't ready to face her. He knew he had hurt her when he had walked out on her, but she had hurt him when she hadn't come after him. He had loved her with all he was. He still loved her. No matter how stupid it was to love some who was with someone else, he still loved her.

He sat in the café they had agreed to meet at. He bought himself a coffee, but it had grown cold before he even touched it. He was nervous.

He saw her walking towards him, beautiful, gorgeous; she was wearing a royal blue maternity dress and her hair was in a neat, but loose bun. She offered him one of her heart-stopping smiles as she took the seat across from him. The waitress took her order and moved from the table.

After several moments of silence, and after her t=iced tea was delivered, she finally spoke, "Hi Finn."

Her voice was as sweet as ever. Finn felt a lump growing at the back of his throat. He swallowed hard trying his best to keep his composure. "Hello, luv," he tried to keep his voice even.

Finn saw Rory's breathing hitch. It felt good to see that he still affected her like she did him. Finn studied her lovely features. Her impossibly blue eyes, her perfect skin, full lips, and her rounded belly. The reality was right there in front of him, but it was still too far-fetched to believe that she could possibly be carrying his child.

"So how have you been?" She asked, breaking the silence once again.

Finn took a sip of his cold coffee and grimaced once it hit his tongue. "I have been fair. Following in my father's footsteps was not what I wanted to do, but it will do for now."

"Finn," her voice was filled with tender concern, "why didn't you go after your dream? I've always loved your stories. You would have made the bestselling list in no time." At some point, Finn didn't know when, Rory had covered his hand with hers.

Finn pulled his hand out from under hers and looked down at his lap. "I just sort of lost my love of writing." He took a deep breath; he felt like he was going to crack under her gaze.

After a moment he looked back at her. There was sadness in her eyes. Was it there the whole time, or was she only sad that he had stopped writing? God she was beautiful. Looking at her was hard to do without thinking about all the moments they had spent together; all the times he had held her in his arms; all the times he had whispered his love to her.

He glanced down at her swollen abdomen and saw her ringed hand resting on it. This snapped him back to reality. He was here to find the answer to a question that had been plaguing him for weeks.

"Rory, am I the father?" That was it. All that time practicing what he was going to say, how he was going to ask, and he summed it up in 5 words.

She didn't say anything, which said everything.

Finn could have taken that as the answer and left. He could have simply let it be, but he wanted to hear her say it. He needed to hear her say it.

When she finally spoke her voice was barely a whisper, "Yes."

Yes.

Yes.

Finn was the father of Rory Gilmore's unborn child. His heart did a little flutter, but then dropped. He was the father, but she never told him. Three months had passed and she had never once let him know that he was going to be a father. His temporary joy soon turned to anger.

His hands clenched into fists in his lap. "Were you planning on telling me?"

Her gazed dropped to the table.

That was a _no_.

"Why?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice, but it was almost impossible.

No answer.

"Didn't you think I had the right to know?"

Again, no answer.

Finn felt his heart racing. He needed to get out of there right now. He dug in his pocket for a twenty dollar bill, threw it on the table, and then got up and left.

* * *

He had been pacing relentlessly since he got home. Thoughts were flying through his head so fast he almost couldn't distinguish them from one another.

Rory was pregnant.

He was the father.

Rory was going to marry Logan.

Rory was trying to pass _his_ baby off as _Logan's_.

That is what pissed him off the most. Logan Huntzberger would be the one his child called daddy. _Logan_ would be the one to witness all the firsts. _Logan_ would be there to hold the baby and care for Rory. Not Him.

Finn felt himself start to shake. The anger welled up in him until he felt the need to hit something. So, he decided to punch the closest thing to him, which, unfortunately, was Finn's 60" flat screen TV. _Fuck_.

There was a knock at the door. Finn grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen before answering it.

Rory stood at the door, her face streaked with tears. "Please, Finn, hear me out."

Finn hesitated, but moved aside granting her entrance. Somehow he knew he was going to regret this, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.

Rory moved into the living room, her eye immediately found the smashed TV. "Finn, what happened?" when she turned around to face him she saw the blood covered hand towel. "Oh my God, Finn." She moved to grab his hand, but he moved out of her way.

"I'm fine. I can take of it myself." He moved from the living room to his bedroom and then to his connected bathroom. When he noticed that she had not followed he went back to the living room. "You might as well join me in here. I don't want to bleed on any of my furniture."

Though she seem hesitant, Rory followed Finn into is bathroom.

Finn had picked this condo solely on the bathroom alone. He had like that the shower and tub was separate; the tub was large enough to fit two with some extra space. There were two sinks, his and hers, and two closets, also his and hers. The dark marble floor had specks of gold in it to match the Gold Mosaic tiles in the shower and above the tube. The shower was a waterfall shower, it was Finn's favorite place to sit and think.

Finn had bought this place when he thought Rory was going to leave Logan and be with him. He wanted a place that he could see them building a life together. After he walked out that night, the condo had become a depressing place to be.

Rory sat on the cushioned stool by the tub while Finn rummaged around for his fist aid kit. After finding it he pulled up his own stool and sat at the counter.

"You came by to talk, so please, talk." He couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Rory nodded. "I wanted to explain why I didn't tell you, about the baby I mean."

Finn put his hand under the faucet and let the cold water wash away the blood. "You mean you're going to explain why you weren't going to tell me that I was going to be a father and how you were going to let Logan raise my child?" His voice was as cold as the water. He couldn't help it, he was angry.

Rory's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I'm sorry Finn. You left and I didn't know if you would want anything to do with the baby."

Finn slammed his palm on the counter, startling Rory with the loud smack. "That's bullshit Rory. Complete and utter bullshit. You knew how much I cared for you. _That's_ why you didn't tell me anything."

Tears were streaming down her face now. "No, Finn, that's not,"

Finn interrupted her by standing up so hastily that he knocked over his stool. He turned and left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

He opened the top self and grabbed a dusty bottle of scotch. He hadn't had a sip of alcohol since Rory had told him that that was one of the biggest reasons she couldn't be with him. He had signed up for AA and stopped hanging out with the old crowd.

He had bought this bottle the day he walked out on her, but he couldn't do it. He knew he still loved her, that he didn't want to disappoint the part of him that still hoped she would come back to him.

But now…now he was angry. Now nothing mattered.

He grabbed a glass out of the dish drained and filled it to the brim. In a matter of seconds he polished of the whole glass. The liquid burned his throat. He was definitely going to regret this. In fact he was doing a lot that he would regret, but he couldn't muster enough will to care right now.

When he turned around he saw Rory standing at the entrance to the kitchen. "So you're drinking again?" her arms were folded across her chest. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'd like you to leave now," Finn said, ignoring her question.

He moved to walk past her, but she shifted so he could not pass.

"Rory, I am serious. I cannot do this, not right now." A mixture of scotch and tears burned the back of his throat. His emotions were running wild in his head. Part of him hated her, hated that she hid this from him, but another part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her. Kiss her like his life depended on it; because right now that is how it felt.

He tried to shift past her, but she didn't budge.

He did the only thing he could. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled her lips to his.


	3. Living in the Destruction

**AN:** **Okay so I know that I said I wasn't going to update the story is often, but about of inspiration hit me and I needed to get it out before I lost it. I did go back to chapter 2 and fix the detail that was wrong. Rory is five months along not three.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I feel like this story gives me a chance to put a lot of more serious, darker theme about things. It's not going to stay super serious for long, but there may be a few more chapters like this before things start to lighten up a little bit.**

 **As usual please let me know what you think :)**

There were bits of glass everywhere; the furniture was covered in it, it was embedded in the carpet, there was even a sufficient amount stuck in Finn's skin. His hair was a mess, his clothes were wrinkled and stained, and the dark circles under his eyes gave away how much sleep he _wasn't_ getting.

His head pounded with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life, which was saying something seeing as he had many nights drinking copious amounts of alcohol. He had found a spot underneath the dining table that blocked the rays of the rising sun perfectly.

After kissing Rory last week Finn had kicked her out. While he loved the feel of her lips on his, he was far too angry to enjoy the pleasure of kissing her; he just needed her distracted long enough to get what he wanted. He had taken the opportunity to push past her and make his way to the front door.

After she was gone Finn began to make up the year of drinking he missed out on for her. He hit every bar and took advantage of every drink special. He had been out every night that week trying to forget why he was angry. When he got home each night he would instantly remember his reasons and start drinking again until he passed out. When he woke up he'd start it all over again.

Last night was the worst night. He had been walking home from his friend Mike's bar, when he came across a baby furniture store. Something triggered inside of him and he had become angrier than he had been the entire week. When he got home he took his anger out on anything he could get his hands on.

Two smashed TVs, three broken windows, a shattered mirror, and a countless number of destroyed dishes. Finn looked at the damaged he had caused in his drunken rage.

Even though he hadn't been that intoxicated in a long time, he could still, unfortunately, remember everything he did and said. It was the one thing he used to love about himself. He always remembered his party nights, no matter how drunk he got; it meant that no one could tell exaggerated stories about the stuff he did.

Last night was no exception, he remembered everything he broke, and remembered that he didn't regret any of it in the moment. However, he was greatly regretting now.

The pounding started again, only this time it wasn't in his head; someone was at the door.

He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the noise. He had no intention of answering the door now. He didn't care who it was, he didn't want to face anyone.

He heard the lock on the door click. He knew instantly who was about to enter his home. He had only given one key out and it was only to be used in case of an emergency. He didn't feel like this was an emergency, but he could see how Colin and Stephanie would think it was.

He heard the door open, and the two sets of feet enter. The door closed with a loud bang startling Finn and causing him to hit his leg on one of the chairs around him.

"Steph, hun, he's in here." Finn heard Collin's voice before he saw him.

After a couple of seconds Stephanie came into view. She was kneeling down on the other side of the chairs. "Finn, what are you doing under the table?" Her voice was soothing, motherly even.

"It's comfortable," Finn replied. His throat was raw, and his voice was hoarse. He tried to clear his throat, but that just lead to a coughing fit. When he finished his coughing he started to move from underneath the table with Colin's help.

Once standing Finn felt the full effect of his hangover return. Pushing past his friends he made his way to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach, Finn found his way to his bed and collapsed on top of the covers.

After a moment he felt the bed droop beside him. When he opened his eyes he saw Stephanie with a tray of items; a glass of water, aspirin, what looked like a damp washcloth, and a small first aid kit.

Shaking her head she set the tray on the side table and moved to help him sit up. "So are you going to tell me why Colin and I haven't heard from you in a week and why your place looks like the center of an atomic bomb?"

Finn didn't reply. There was nothing he could say that wouldn't be a lie. While he knew that having a secret, year-long, affair with a mutual friend's girlfriend was technically lying, Finn didn't like the idea of lying to his friends. That was one of the many reasons he begged Rory to just leave Logan, so that they could stop lying.

Stephanie let out a sympathetic, yet irritated sigh as she grabbed one of his bloodied hands. "I don't know what's going on Finn, but this all worries me." She started gently picking out the glass that was underneath his skin. When he hadn't said anything she continued, "I know that whatever _is_ going on, it's not worth all this."

Finn felt a pang in his chest. If she only knew. He looked down at her slightly rounded belly; if his foggy memory served him correctly, she was just behind Rory at four months He knew that if she knew the whole situation, then she would understand why he was in the state he was now. But she wouldn't know. She couldn't know.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when Stephanie hit a sensitive spot on his hand. "What are you trying to do, peel my skin off?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I might have to, with how deep some of this glass is. Now stop whining and sit still." She went back to picking out the glass while she muttered to herself.

He heard Colin clear his throat by the door. Colin didn't ask questions and Finn was thankful for that. Colin took a seat on the end of the bed. "So, your father called me. Said you hadn't been to work all week, and he hadn't been able to reach you. Your mother was about ready to report you missing."

This didn't surprise Finn one bit. His mother was wildly protective of her children. When they were young she would keep meticulous tabs on where they were and who they were with. She knew every detail about all of his friends including driver license numbers and VIN numbers. If any of her children were getting in the car with someone, she wanted to be certain that she could find them in any way possible.

"Will you let them know I'm okay and that I'll call them tomorrow?"

Stephanie scoffed, "You are hardly okay. You have hundreds of shards of glass in your hands, you look like you danced with a bull, and I can smell the entire liquor store on your breath." She grabbed his other hand. "I don't know what has you so bent out of shape that you would destroy your apartment, but what I know for sure is that you, Finn Morgan, are not okay."

Finn managed a smile, "Are you practicing your parenting routine one me Mrs. McCrae?"

She swatted his arm, "Finn I'm serious. I do not like to find people I care about in the state you currently are." She looked at Colin with a pleading look. "Could you please talk some sense into him while I run down the street for some gauze?"

Colin nodded and Stephanie made her exit. "That bad dude?" Colin asked once the coast was clear. "What happened?"

Finn let out the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

Colin shoved his hands in his pockets and stood from the bed. "Look man, I get it. There is something seriously fucked up going on in your life right now. But you can't be doing this. You are going to fuck up your life over something that you can't even go to your friends for help for?" Colin started pacing. "It's bad enough that Steph is having to go to school, while pregnant, and deal with this whole Rory and Logan thing, she doesn't need to worry about you drowning yourself in alcohol."

Finn straightened at the mention of Rory and Logan. "What do you mean 'Rory and Logan thing'?"

Colin halted his pacing. "Dude, haven't you heard? Logan left Rory this past weekend. No one knows why. She won't tell Steph anything. All I have gotten from Logan is the cold shoulder. He left the country three days ago, but didn't tell anyone where he went.

Finn silently wondered if Rory finally told Logan that the baby was not his. She obviously didn't tell him who the real father was, because he was still breathing. Finn knew that if he were to have been found out by Logan, there would be no chance of him living to see another day.

The two of them were silent until they heard the front door open and close again. Stephanie walked into the room with a bag from the corner store down the street filled with a bunch of first-aid goodies.

"Okay time to see if we can get these wounds cleaned." She opened the bag and took out a bottle of peroxide, some Neosporin, and a role of gauze.

Finn smiled weakly, "I guess I'm lucky that I have a nurse in training for a friend."

Stephanie stared at him sternly, "You're lucky that I don't just let you suffer. I swear between you, school, and Rory I'm going to die at a young age." She started to work on his right hand first cleaning it with the peroxide, coated it with Neosporin then wrapping it in the white gauze and taping it off.

Part of Finn wanted to ask how Rory was, but the other part of him became angry when he remembered about why he was angry at her. Instead he decided to change the topic completely. "So how mad do you think my father really is?"

Colin laughed, "I'd say he's pretty pissed off with you right now. He's not to be too happy when he finds out that you've been in your apartment this whole time."

"I haven't exactly been in my apartment this whole time. Let's just say I've been perusing my old hangouts."

"I thought you said you were off the bottle?" Stephanie asked while she wrapped his other hand. "You've been sober now for about a year. What happened?"

Finn shrugged. He didn't really know what to say to that. He never told his friends why he quit drinking, just that he decided he didn't want to drink anymore. If they had found out that he quit drinking for Rory, they would certainly know that something was up.

With both his hands were wrapped Stephanie stood from the bed. "When is the last time you had any food. And what I mean by food is, not bar peanuts."

Again Finn chose not to answer. The last time he ate was before his meeting with Rory at the little café. Like Stephanie said, he did have the occasional bar peanuts, but he hadn't had an actual meal in the past week.

Stephanie knew by his silence that had been a while. She had learned from their time back in college that he didn't often eat while drinking. Food absorbs alcohol, therefore killing the buzz. With her hands on her hip she looked back and forth between Finn and Colin. "That's it, you're coming with us. I will not have you starving yourself and drinking yourself to death. Get washed up and dressed. You have 20 minutes." With that she walked out of the room into the living room.

Finn looked at Colin, "Is she serious?"

Colin laughed, "As serious as a fatal disease. Steph doesn't play when it comes to food anymore. She's seen too many malnutrition people at the hospital she's volunteering at."

Finn attempted to stand from the bed, but immediately felt every sore muscle in his body object. Colin, seeing him have trouble, made his way to the edge of the bed to help them stand.

"Dude you seriously did yourself over didn't you," Colin stated as he pulled Finn to his feet.

"Trust me I feel a lot worse than I look."

"Well, don't expect me to give you a sponge bath. We'll give you a whore bath for now and you can bathe later."

Finn couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah okay, but I'll need your help walking. Somehow I bruised my knee and it hurts to stand."

With Colin's help, Finn was able to change clothes and the three of the left to grab some food. On their way out, Finn caught another glimpse of the disaster that was his apartment. He shook his head and shut and locked the door behind him.


	4. A Failed Apology

**AN: Okay so I got a comment about the characters being OOC. Yes they are. They are very OOC, but I hope you are okay with that. This chapter is sort of a bridge/filler chapter to get us to the next part. Please let me know what you think.**

There it was in black and white.

The headline in both the Hartford Chronicles _and_ the New York Times; "Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore split".

Finn read the article several times. Nowhere in it did it mention _why_ the power couple split, only that it was a tragic ending of such a lovely couple.

Finn knew he should feel something; he just didn't know what that feeling was supposed to be.

Two months had gone by since His and Rory's meeting. He had gotten back to work, but was still not fully himself.

Colin and Stephanie had made it a habit to call him at least once a day, and visit him at least twice a week. He understood why they were worried. If the roles were reversed he would be worried too. He wanted to spill everything to them; especially when Stephanie got that motherly look in her eyes. But he couldn't do that. He could ruin his life all he wanted, but he wasn't going to ruin Rory's, no matter how angry he was with her.

He had managed to make it back to his normal routine at work. He knew his performance wasn't up to its usual standards, but he was still heads and shoulders above everyone else.

Today he had three meetings to addend to discuss the expansion of the west coast locations.

Finn's dad's company specialized in business marketing. They handled quite a few big named accounts throughout the country. Finn was being prepped by his father to take over the company in a few years.

There was a knock at his office door. Katrina, his secretary, entered without him saying anything. "Mr. Morgan, there is a young lady here to see you. A Lorelai Hayden."

Finn knew that name. Why was Rory using her first name and her father's last name? "Did she say what she wanted?" He asked in a curt tone.

Katrina shook her head, her blonde curls falling around her face. "All she would tell me is it is personal."

He let out a long sigh. On one hand he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to find out what happened between her and Logan, but on the other, he was still furious with her. He figured he better suck it up if he wanted to get any answers. "Give me 5 minutes and then let her back."

Katrina nodded and left.

Finn did his best to calm the rage that had been simmering in his gut for the last two months. He would hear what she had to say and _not_ yell at her.

At least, that is what he would try to do.

After a while there was another knock on the door. Katrina appeared again, but stepped aside to allow Rory into the room.

Finn felt his heartbeat quicken. He looked at his secretary, "Thank you Katrina. Please hold my calls for now."

Katrina smiled and nodded as she shut the door.

The air in the room felt thick all of the sudden. Rory stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. She looked unsure of whether she should sit or not.

Finn noticed her stomach was a lot more pronounced than the last time he had seen her. Though, if his calculations were correct, she was only a couple months away from her due date. The thought made his heart constrict.

Not to long from now, there will be a little human being with half his DNA in this world.

He took a deep breath to try to calm his frazzled nerved. "Please sit _Lorelai_. You are making me nervous just standing there like that."

She had caught his emphasis of her first name. "I used Lorelai instead of Rory," she said as she sat in the chair across the desk from him, "because I don't really care for the attention I have been getting lately."

"Oh yes, the big Huntzberger Gilmore split." Finn picked up the copy of the New York Times he had on his desk and examined the front page. "They sure have made a big deal about you two, haven't they? Everyone does like juicy gossip when it comes to the…what was it they said in your engagement announcement? Oh, that's right, this year's 'most in love couple."

Rory let her gaze drop to the floor. Finn knew he was hitting below the belt, but at this moment he couldn't help it.

"So," he said, breaking the silence that stretched between them, "what brings you here?"

She wouldn't look at him. Instead, she was fiddling with her purse strap. "I came by to check on you."

"To check on me?" He scoffed, "Why in the hell do you need to check on me?"

She looked up slightly, "I ran into Steph the other day and she told me that you hadn't been well for the last couple of months. She said that she and Collin found you in the shattered remains of your apartment. She said you tore yourself up really bad. Is that true?"

Finn shrugged, "Could be, why does it matter to you?"

"Well…I, just, I was wondering if it was cause of me?" She looked terribly nervous to hear his answer.

Standing from his chair, Finn walked to his window and looked down at the street below. "As much as I wish I could say you had no part of that little…breakdown, I can't." He turned back to look at her. "You are about to have _my_ child, and you were going to make it out to look like it belonged to someone else." He started to pace behind his desk. "I am going to be a father and no one knows. The first grandchild to my parents, the first niece or nephew to my brother and sister and yet they don't get to know this." He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "For the last 7 months the Huntzbergers have gotten to feel the joy that comes with getting ready for a new baby. They have gotten to believe that the next generation of _their_ family has been created." He let out a bitter laugh, "Must have blown a hole in their plans when they found out you and Logan split." Then something dawned on him, "Do they know why you split? Why did you split?"

Rory's eyes met Finn's. "I…I told Logan that the baby wasn't his. I don't know what he told them."

Finn arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Well, he came to me, and asked me about the conception date," her voice was just above a whisper. "I guess he put two and two together and figured out that he couldn't be the father." Tears started to spill down her face. "He was pretty pissed. He asked me to move out."

Finn had to fight back the urge to comfort her. As much as he was angry with her, he still had a small soft spot for her. "So when did this happen? Where are you staying?" The harshness in his voice had tempered down a bit.

"A couple weeks after I met with you. I went to stay with my mom," she sniffled. "While she doesn't agree with my actions, she would never turn me away."

"So did you only come here to check on me, or is there another reason?" He couldn't help the bluntness of his question. He knew she wasn't just here to check up on him.

Her gaze dropped again. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Breaking my heart to be with an asshole who would kick a pregnant girl out, or for the fact that you were pregnant with my child for 5 months before telling me." His voice was calm. "Or maybe you are sorry that I found out because now you have to live with the guilt of knowing that I knew you were going to try to keep my child away from me."

"That's not it at all!" She defended. "I am sorry that I kept the truth from you, but I am not sorry you found out. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn't know how."

Finn slammed is hand against the desk, "Bullshit Rory. You could have called, emailed, texted. Anything would have worked. You didn't want me to know. You wanted to keep your perfect little life the way it was. Having me in the picture only complicated things."

Rory was full on crying now. "You're right. It would have complicated things. But it's not as simple as you put it."

"Yes, Rory, it is that simple. You used me to satisfy a need that Logan was obviously not meeting. I was nothing but a living sex toy for you. I just happened to get you pregnant. Another thing the golden boy has obviously failed at"

Her face was wet from the tears. "No, Finn. I swear, I wanted to be with you. I was happy when I was with you."

"Swear all you fucking want, it doesn't change that you chose _him_ over _me_. It doesn't change the fact that I fell in love with you and that it meant nothing to you."

Rory's head dropped in defeat.

He dropped back into his chair. "Look Rory, I just can't do this. I think you should go."

She nodded and stood from her seat. She took a folded piece of paper and placed it on his desk. Without a word of explanation she turned and left his office.

Finn picked up the glossy parchment and unfolded it.

It was a sonogram picture. Black and white and grainy. It was dated two weeks ago and next to the date stamp was a single word…

Boy.


	5. More to the Story

**AN: Hello beloved reader! I am so happy to be able to post this, finally! I want to say thank you to everyone who has review so far; it really means a lot to be able to see what y'all think. For those of you who feel torn between choosing Rory's or Finn's side, please don't. I know how it feels to be on both their sides.  
I hope you all enjoy this chapter, My friend Christine had to hear me talk about it the whole time I was writing it.  
As always please let me know what you think. **

**WARNING: This chapter opens with a short lemon scene. Please don't be mad about it, it's a lead to other points in the story.**

Her body wasn't as smooth, her moans didn't sound as sweet, and her eyes weren't nearly as beautiful. Nothing about Katrina was like Rory, but Finn had managed to shut down his emotions just enough to not care for the moment. All he could think about right now was filling his body's natural need for release.

She fell backwards on the desk, her blonde hair fanning out like a halo around her head; but Finn knew she was no angel. She was a sex-crazed animal who was using him just as much as he was using her. They cared nothing for each other personally. They both needed something, and they were willing to help one another out.

He moved between her thighs and lifted her knees. Without hesitation, or worry of hurting her, Finn slammed into her. Small moans escaped her lips. At this point he didn't know if they were real or just part of the act she put on. After all the guys she had been with, it surprised Finn that she was still as tight as she was.

There was never any foreplay; they never kissed, never made eye contact, and never touched more than they needed to. All they _needed_ was the fuck. It was just sex; rough, angry sex.

They never went to each other's place; it was always done in the office. It was kept less personal that way. Besides, Finn knew he wasn't over Rory yet.

He flipped Katrina over and continued to pump into her. He felt his impending orgasm approaching and pulled out just as he came. He always pulled out, no matter what, even though he always wore a condom.

After their little trysts they would dress and go back to their normal activities.

* * *

He poured himself a glass of whiskey as he listened to the rain outside. Thankfully he had gotten his windows fixed before this downpour hit. It had been raining since Rory visited him at his office this afternoon. Part of him felt like he should take it as a sign; but he didn't know what that sign was.

He settled down on the couch, his drink on the table next to him, and a pile of paperwork in his lap. He hadn't gotten much work done after Rory left, and after his romp with Katrina. He decided it was just best to leave the office and go over his work at home.

About an hour into his paperwork he heard a knock at the door.

When he opened the door he was taken aback when he saw the last person he ever expected standing there.

Rory was dripping wet and shivering from the rain, carrying a duffle bag on one shoulder and her purse on the other. He could tell, even with the rain water, that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, as was most of her face. Without a word, he stepped aside and gestured for her to enter.

Glancing at his watch, he wondered what led her to his door at this time of night. Why was she out in this weather? Why did she have a duffle bag? And was she crying because if him?

He went to his bathroom and grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet and brought them back to her. As she got to work drying her hair, Finn took a seat on the couch. He gestured for her to have a seat on the leather arm chair, not caring whether or not the water would damage it.

Rory laid the second towel down and sat. She didn't start talking right away. She just stared at the floor and continued her attempts at drying herself.

Finn couldn't take the silence any longer. "Why are you here, Rory?"

She stopped drying and looked at him. "I…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I just…I-I went for a drive, after I left your office, and I somehow ended up here."

"Rory, it is 11 o'clock at night. Please don't tell me you have been driving around for the last 9 hours?"

"Well, not the _whole_ time," she said with a shrug. She looked down at her hands as she picked at the lent on the towel. "I just…I don't like how things went earlier today. I didn't want it to go that way."

He stared at her for a moment before replying. He decided to go easier on her this time, but remembered to keep his emotions guarded. "So how did you _want_ it to go?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "I wanted to take responsibility for what I did. I wanted to tell you everything that happened from when you left up until our meeting in the café." She stood from her seat and started pacing. "You think I'm a terrible person for not telling you and everyone about the baby being yours, but it's a blessing you don't realize you have."

Finn didn't say anything. He knew how her mind worked and it was best to just let her say everything she needed to say.

She ran her fingers through her wet hair. "I wanted to tell you when I first found out. I had been feeling sick for a while, and I decided to go see a doctor. Since pregnancy was _not_ on my mind I went to my primary care doctor. After the routine questioning, she had me take a pregnancy test, just to cover all the bases. When it came back positive I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I knew immediately it was yours. There was no doubt in my mind. But a lot more thoughts came to my mind. What was I going to tell Logan? What was I going to tell my family? Would they hate me? How was I going to tell you? Would you hate me?

Finn finally interjected, "I could never have hated you."

"You _left_ me. I knew why you left me. I didn't like it, but I knew, and I didn't think you would like me showing up out of the blue telling you that I was pregnant with your child. But even with that thought, I still _wanted_ to tell you. Before I left the doctor's office I was already thinking of my plan to tell you and everyone. Unfortunately, Shira's best friend goes to the same doctor, and had an appointment on that day, of all days." She shook her head, "It's like something out of a damn soap opera. Somehow she overheard my doctor giving me instructions on my prenatal pills, and before I even got to my car, I received a phone call from Shira shouting about _how could we be so careless_?" She stopped and turned towards Finn. "By the time I got home I had 46 missed calls from family, friends, and colleagues. 46. Granted, most of them were from my mom and grandma, but the point is, half of Hartford, and certainly most of Stars Hollow, knew about my pregnancy before I even got to process the news myself. My boss found out and printed the story as soon as he could. 'A juicy story' he called it. Never mind that he didn't even ask my permission to print something so personal about my life. And in all of this, all I wanted to do was tell you, but I knew, I just knew, that once you read that headline you wouldn't want to see me."

"I would have wanted to see you, you knew that,"

Rory cut him off, "No I didn't. At least I didn't at the time. Do you know how many times I picked up the phone to call you, but hung up before the first ring? How many times I wrote out an email and then deleted it because it all sounded terrible in writing? 'Hey Finn, I know we broke each other's hearts, but hey I'm pregnant, and it's yours, so yeah'. That's not how I wanted it to go."

Finn felt himself softening. He knew what she was saying was the truth. "I would have wanted to know," he spoke calmly. "And I never would have hated you."

She stopped and turned towards him. Tears gleamed in her eyes, "But you do now."

"I don't hate you, Rory. I'm just hurt. I've been hurting since I left you back in January. Contrary to what you may think, that was the hardest thing I have ever had to do." It was Finn's turn to stand and pace. "Five months I went without seeing you, holding you, touching you. Every time something happened in my life all I wanted to do was call you or text you. But I couldn't. I had to cut myself off from you. Then I found out you were pregnant and my heart shattered. Of course I thought it was his at first, and I knew that I would never have a chance with you again." He stopped just a foot from her. "But then I saw an article that said you were five months along, and I knew that there was a chance the baby was mine. I knew that the odds were greater that the baby was _mine_ and not _his_."

They stood in silence, the air between them growing thick. They both eventually sat back down

"Did you ever want kids?" Rory asked; her voice was just above a whisper.

"I'll be honest, when I was in college, I thought I would never want children, and I was always super careful to not get a girl pregnant. I always used multiple forms of protection. Condoms, spermicide lube, and usually I only had sex with girls that were on some form of birth control. And to top it off I always pulled out. You were the first girl that I ever became careless with."

"Quite careless," Rory snorted, lightening the mood a bit.

Finn allowed himself to smile. "Yes, but I think subconsciously, there was a part of me that wanted a future with you."

Neither said anything for a long time.

"Would you have ever wanted a future with me?" He asked, breaking the reoccurring silence.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you choose me? Why did you always choose him?" He waited for her to reply. When she didn't he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. "I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to keep you. Call me selfish, or old fashioned, but I wanted you to myself. I hated that you always left me to go back to _him_."

She leaned into his touch. "I was scared," she said suddenly. "What we had was so crazy, so wrong, and so wonderful. I was afraid that it wasn't real." She wrapped her arms around herself.

Finn saw her shiver. He got up and motioned for her to follow him. They entered his room where he pulled out a spare set of clothing from his bottom drawer. He handed Rory a folded shirt, a pair of sweats, and some socks. "Sorry I have no undergarments for you, but you need to at least get dry."

Rory took the proffered clothes and headed into the bathroom while Finn sat, waiting on the bed. When she came back out she deposited her wet clothing in the hamper by the door.

Finn was glad she was in some dry clothing. "Rory, are you still staying at your mom's?"

"Sort of," she shrugged. "It's become a bit too crowded there. Luke moved in after they got married, and April comes over to stay every weekend. I've been rotating between Lane's, Paris', and my Lori's, friend from work. It's becoming quite stressful with me being so close to my due date."

Finn glanced down at her protruding stomach. "Why don't you just get a room at your mother's Inn?"

She sat down on the bed next to him. "Honestly, I don't even want to be there anymore. It's sad that I can't even walk down the sidewalk of my hometown without getting looks disappointment and pity."

Finn didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that those looks were partly his fault.

Rory continued, "And these are the same people that came to my baby shower two months ago." She shook her head, "It just goes to show that everyone is susceptible to a scandal story." Tears started streaming down her face. She leaned forward and hid her face in her hands. "I never wanted it to be like this. I always thought that when I got pregnant I would be happy." She wiped her tears with the collar of her borrowed shirt. "And what's worse is I had deprived you from all the joys of an expecting father."

Her tears soon became sobs.

Finn grabbed her shoulders, pulled her to his chest, and wrapped his arms around her. As angry as he had been with her, he didn't like to see her this way. She was the love of his life; even after all they had been through. He hated that she was hurting so much, and he knew that he had caused some of that pain. He continued to hold her until she calmed down. Her sobs became cries and her cries tempered down to whimpers. After a few more minutes it she had stopped all together.

"Finn," she said as she leaned back to look at him, her voice rough from crying, "I hate to ask this, but,"

"Yes you can stay the night," he cut her off. "You can sleep in here, and I will sleep on the couch." She opened her mouth to object but he cut her off again, "No, I will be fine on the couch."

She closed her mouth with a soft smile. "Thanks, Finn."

"You're welcome." He stood up, "Now, get under the covers so that you can get properly warm." He grabbed an extra pillow and a blanket and headed to the door. When he looked back at the bed, Rory was tucked under the covers with the other three pillows surrounding her. "If you need anything just shout."

She nodded, "I will. Good night, Finn." Her voice was already heavy with her impending slumber.

Finn smiled and turned off the light. "Good night, Rory."


	6. A Rude Awakening

**AN: Okay, so I have been messing with this chapter for weeks now. Every time I read through it I see something I want to fix/add/remove. I finally got to a point where I thought that I should just post it or it will never go up. Forgive any grammar errors, I completely bypassed my beta reader so that I could post this for y'all.**  
 **I hope you like this chapter. If you get the chance please let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

Finn woke up to a pounding noise. It took him several moments to realize that the noise wasn't coming from his head, but rather coming from the front door. With a bit of effort, he sat up and leaned over to the coffee table to check the time on his cell phone. _Who the fuck is banging on my door at 6 in the morning?_ He thought to himself.

His question was answered quickly. "Finn, open the goddamn door!" Finn recognized Logan's voice. He wasn't slurring his words, but that didn't mean he wasn't drunk.

Throwing his blanket off him, Finn stood from the couch and made his way towards the door. He saw Rory standing in the bedroom doorway in the t-shirt and sweatpants he had loaned her last night.

The look on her face was mix between fear and concern. Neither of them knew know how Logan found her here, but they both knew that if he was here, he was starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

They shared a moment of unspoken communication before she retreated back into the room, closing the door behind her. Finn braced himself for the impending disaster that was sure to come from allowing Logan into his apartment.

After unbolting the locks, Finn opened the door with a little more force than he intended. He was surprised to find not one, but three people standing in the hall. Logan, Colin, and Stephanie entered the apartment before Finn could offer the invitation. "Sure, come on in," he said sarcastically as he shut the door behind him.

"Shut up, Finn," Logan spat; he was looking around the apartment determinately, no doubt, looking for Rory. "Where the fuck is she?" He asked as he turned to face Finn.

Finn crossed his arm over his chest, making sure to keep a calm composure. "She? You must be more specific, mate. There are a lot of 'shes' in the world."

"Cut the crap, Finn," Colin interjected sounding less than polite, "We know Rory is here."

Stephanie nodded, "We saw her car in the parking garage." Stephanie's voice was a lot calmer than the guys', but that was not necessarily a good thing.

Before Finn could get another word out, Rory stepped out of the bedroom. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. Logan's face, unbelievably, got redder than it already was, and Colin and Steph glared at Finn with accusing looks.

"I fucking knew it!" He yelled. Finn wasn't sure if he was yelling at him or at Rory, but he was livid either way. He turned to Rory. "So what, you're fucking my friend now? It's bad enough that you slept around while I was out of town, now you're getting ballsier and continuing on with friends of mine."

"Logan, you don't even know what you are talking about," Rory retorted.

"I know what I see. I see you, wearing Finn's clothes, coming out of his bedroom."

"Just because you see something doesn't mean you understand what you are seeing."

"You're right," Logan snarled nastily, "I thought I saw you pregnant with my child, but it turns out you were screwing someone else. And now here you are screwing someone I thought was my best friend." As Logan spoke that last part he turned to give Finn an evil sort of glare. "How the fuck could you betray me like this?"

Finn decided it was time to calm things down. "Logan, mate, it's nothing like that," He tried to keep his voice as calm. He didn't enjoy seeing Logan speak to Rory the way he was, but he couldn't let on exactly how much it was affecting him. "She needed to get away from her mother's for a night. I offered her a bed. Note the blanket on the couch," He gestured to the pillow and blanket setup where he had been peacefully laying just 5 minutes earlier. "I didn't even sleep in the same room as her." He was technically speaking the truth. Logan didn't need to know all the details about their past tryst or the baby and Finn's parentage of him, only that Finn was currently not having a physical relationship with Rory.

Logan's face relaxed a bit at Fins words. He had no reason, or any that he knew of, to doubt Finn. "Look, I'm sorry to barge in here like this, but when I found out that Rory hadn't been back to her mom's all day yesterday I,"

"Excuse me," Rory interjected suddenly, "What do you mean you found out I wasn't at my mom's?" Her hands rested on her hips are her eyes were staring dangerously at Logan. "You've been having me followed." It wasn't a question.

"I...well," Logan seemed at a loss for words. He cleared his throat, "I hoped to find out who you had cheated on me with. You refuse to tell me, so I figured this was the best way."

Rory left the doorway and walked up to her once-was fiancé. "Look here, Logan. I did not tell you who I slept with for specific reasons. And I do not plan on telling you now, or anytime soon. At least not until the murderous look in your eyes is gone."

Logan clenched his fist at his sides. "Well excuse me for being a little pissed, Rory. I was under the impression for months that you were pregnant with _my_ child, only to find out that you, _you_ cheated on me!" His voice had steadily gotten louder as he spoke.

Stepping really close to him, Rory began to speak in a low tone, but Finn was still able to hear what she was saying. "You need to stop airing my dirty laundry. That is, unless you are ready for yours to go out to dry. You know that I am not the only guilty party in this relationship, so stop acting like the innocent boyfriend who has done no wrong. I think it would be best if we just cut our losses and go our separate ways." She stepped back from Logan and glanced around the room. "If you will all excuse me, all this excitement has worn me out." She looked at Finn, "I am going to go lie down for a bit."

Rory made her way back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her. The look on Logan's face was completely unreadable.

After ensuring that Logan, Colin, and Stephanie believed his rendition of what happened yesterday, Finn showed them all out. He gathered his thoughts and then made his way towards the bedroom. He knock a couple time to let Rory know he was about to enter, and then opened the door.

As he expected, she was not asleep. She was propped up by all the pillows on the bed, covered in the thick comforter, and reading an incredibly thick book. As he moved across the room, she marked her page and set the book down beside her.

Finn leaned against his dresser and stared at the woman in front of him. The woman he had fell so madly in love with. The woman who was carrying his child; his son. In his heart he wanted to embrace her, and kiss away all her worries, but his head was thinking a lot differently.

"Rory, what did you mean when you told Logan you weren't the only one guilty of something?"

Her eyes grew large. She either didn't think he had heard what she had said, or thought he would ask questions. "All, I meant was, we all have secrets," her voice was weak.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. He knew she wasn't being truthful. "That's not what you meant, Rory. Logan knew what you really meant, and whatever it was shut him up quick." His voice hardened, almost like he was scolding a child, "So I'll ask again, what were you _actually_ referring to?"

Rory's gazed dropped to her stomach. She gave it a little rub. "Logan has been cheating on me." She let out a breath of air that she had apparently been holding.

Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "How long has it been going on, and how do you know?"

She lifted her gaze to meet his. "Logan's secretary told me. She backed it up with his work emails and a bunch of receipts. According to everything, Logan has been seeing this girl since before we got back together. They still meet up every couple of weeks."

Finn felt like he had just been punched in the gut. "You…so what you are saying is…you knew, the whole time we were together, that he was being unfaithful to you, for the _whole_ of your relationship, and you still chose to be with him?"

An anguish look passed over her face. "It's more complicated than that."

"No, no it's not," Finn's voice was becoming a little harsher than he had expected." That's what people say when they don't want to explain their actions."

"Well, it's not like I'm any better than him. I cheated too, and with one of his closest friends no less."

"That was after you found out that he had never been faithful to you." After a moment he continued, "So I was what, some sort of revenge plot?"

She didn't say anything.

"Of course I was. Did I ever actually mean anything more to you that a dick to ride on?" He knew he sounded pathetic, but he was hurting.

"Finn, that's not,"

"No. I could have handle initially being a revenge plot, but you sat there and went back to him, acting like he was being so good to you. I was your way of getting back at him over and over. I mean, why not? He only cheated on you your whole relationship. Why not have a year full of revenge sex. Why not make it especially revengeful and sleep with his best friend?"

Finn felt himself growing irrationally angry. He thought he had moved past this anger last night. Of course he had still been pissed with Rory, but the bulk of his anger had evaporated with her revelations. Now, he was back to where he was before, maybe worse.

Finn started to pace the room. He knew that she had other places to go; she didn't have to stay here. He really couldn't stand the thought of being so near her while he was this angry. He didn't want to say something he didn't mean and upset her, or worse, scare her. After his drunken tantrum that preceded their first meeting, he knew he could do some physical damage to his apartment. The last this he wanted her to see was that. He still cared for her, he was just mad as hell at her.

"Finn…"

Why did she lie to him like she did?

"Finn…"

He still loved her, but how was he supposed to just ignore the fact that she had lied to him. He bitterly laughed to himself. What irony; he was the "other man", yet he was upset with Rory for betraying _his_ trust. Well, he probably deserved it. He had betrayed one friend and lied to others.

"Finn!" Rory's panicked voice finally broke him out of his thoughts. He turned at hooked at her. Before he could get a word out she cut him off, "My water just broke."


	7. The Christmas Party

**AN: Woot, two in one week. So proud! I hope no one gave up on me. I know I made y'all wait forever, but I was truly trying my best.**

 **This chapter goes back to the first time Finn and Rory hooked up. I hope it satisfies you until I can get the next chapter out.**  
 **As always please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Finn hated these parties. He hated the fuss of getting dressed up, not finding a date, and then being asked why he didn't have a date. It wasn't that he couldn't find one, but rather he just didn't want to take some one-off to such a personal engagement. People had a habit of assuming that if you showed up to a Christmas party with a girl it meant that the two of you were something serious.

He hated how he was forced to mingle with people he wouldn't even say hi to on a regular day. He knew that the holidays were supposed to be cheerful events, but he just didn't have it in him.

It didn't help that he was stressed with his father breathing down his neck about working for the company and dropping his, as his father would put it, silly dream of being a novelist.

Finn had a couple books in progress, but his muse had abandoned him, leaving Finn with the worst case of writer's block of his life.

He was currently parked at the bar, which was still near the crowd, but still allowed him some breathing room from the suffocation of mingling people. He had made quick friends with the bartender, who had generously refilled his glass every time it was emptied.

As he sipped his 4th, or was it his 5th, glass of bourbon he saw a familiar face approach him.

Rory Gilmore was wearing a floor length royal blue gown that hugged her curves beautifully. Finn had always found Rory extraordinarily exquisite. While he admired her plump ass and perky breast, not to mention her too blue eyes and her amazing smile, he was also fascinated with her intelligence. Never had he met a girl, no woman, so keen to learn all she could. She had graduated from Yale with high marks, and had had quite a successful journalist career immediately after.

Finn could admit that he was more than a bit jealous that his friend had gotten so lucky to be with her. He also thought it stupid of Logan to give Rory an ultimatum proposal the way he did. Of course Rory was going to choose her career over that twit. He had been lucky that after the Obama campaign Rory had come back home and, after a while, agreed to give him another chance. They had been happy together for the last 3 years. Well, from what he had seen.

As Rory took a seat at the bar, Finn could see that something was not right. Her usual smile was gone. Her cheerful demeanor that he had grown accustomed to was nowhere to be seen. She actually seemed sad; maybe mad?

"Hey luv, what's wrong?"

Rory looked up from the drink she just order and smile weakly. "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

Finn moved to stand next to her. "Look luv, I know that I seem like I don't know my left from my right half the time, but the truth is I am quite aware of those around me." He took a swallow of his drink. "For instance, I notice you are indeed not happy. You are slightly hunched as if something is burdening you. You haven't sincerely smiled since I spotted you, and you are also not wearing the pearl pendant necklace Logan got you two years ago. If I'm not mistaken, you wore that everywhere."

As Finn spoke the last part, Rory's hand instinctively moved to rest where the necklace usually would. She shrugged, "Maybe I just didn't want to wear it tonight."

Finn shook his head, "No, I have seen you wear that necklace at every event for the past two years. The only reason I could think why you would remove it is if you and dear ol' Logan are having a spat."

She didn't say anything.

"Do I need to talk to him, luv?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"No," she said quickly. "Honestly, yes, I am upset, but he doesn't know."

"The man you live with doesn't know you are miffed with him?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, obviously, not all men are as observant as you Mr. Morgan." She took a long drink from her glass. "In truth, I don't even know if I'm mad at him or myself. Have you ever wondered where you would be if you made one different choice."

"Always."

"Always?" She echoed with a raise of her eyebrow.

"I don't know if you have ever noticed, but I'm not exactly the happiest person here," He motioned to the crowd of laughing and dancing people. "I'm drinking alone, during a very festive Christmas party, while everyone else is enjoying the festivities."

"You're not necessarily alone."

"Too true you are Miss Gilmore. I, in fact, now have the loveliest drinking partner in the whole ballroom." He raised his glass to her.

A blush appeared on Rory's cheeks. Finn felt a smidge of satisfaction that he was the one who cause the reaction.

He set his drink on the bar and offered his arm to Rory. "What do you say we go for a walk around the grounds? I think some fresh air will do us both some good."

With a quick glance around the large room, Rory downed the rest of her drink and took the proffered arm.

The two of them retrieved their coats and proceeded to the gardens.

"So what choices do you wish you made differently?" she asked as they walked the stone path.

Finn shrugged, "I feel like my life could have been better if I wasn't too busy fooling around in college and actually got into a serious relationship."

"Serious relationships are overrated," Rory replied sourly.

"No they are not," he said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

Finn stopped walking and turned to face her. "When you go home every night alone, wishing you had someone to hold, someone who is always there for you not just that night. When you are invited out to dinner and realized you are the only single person there. When you have attended 4 weddings and you haven't had a relationship last more than a month, you start to realize that serious relationships are a lot better than fooling around."

Rory fell quiet as they started walking again. "I feel like some of my choices have been wrong too. I thought I was happy, but I recently discovered that I may not have been as happy as I thought I was. I think I've just been comfortable."

Finn had a feeling she was talking about Logan, but he kept quiet.

"I know I sound stupid, but I feel like I'm not where I should be."

They had walked a full circle and were now heading back towards the manor. Finn felt Rory stiffen and halt her movements. He looked in the direction her eyes were pointing and saw Logan with a group of their mutual friends. This confirmed his suspicions. She was upset with Logan, and completely avoiding him.

Finn decided to help her out. "Would you like to take a detour back to the ballroom?"

She looked at him with a relieved smile and nodded.

They made their way back around the garden to the side of the large manor. By some strange luck, they found an unlocked side door. They decided to enter here rather than walk all the way to the front door.

When they closed the door behind them, they found themselves in the dark. Finn felt around on the wall for a light switch, but found nothing.

There was only just enough light coming through the window for Finn to make out the shapes of everything. From the look of it they were in an office. There was a desk near the windows, a couple of large bookshelves, and a few decorative items. Finn figured this was one of many office rooms in this place.

When Finn turned around Rory was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Finn," she said almost breathlessly.

"Rory, what,"

She cut him off by pulling him to her and pressing her lips to his. He didn't react at first. The logical side of him, the side that wasn't nearly as drunk, knew this was wrong. This was his best mate's girl; but as Rory pressed her body to his, his rational though evaporated. He wrapped his around her and pulled her body flush against his and deepened the kiss.

Standing upright was becoming increasingly difficult.

Finn lifted Rory onto the desk, pushing her dress up her thighs at the same time.

"Oh god Finn, yes," her words were intoxicating. He was losing himself in her.

Her dress was now pushed to her midsection and she was rocking her hips against him.

He allowed his hands to slide down her body to her open legs. He let his fingers brush over her lace underwear. Testing his boundaries, he slid a hand inside them. When she didn't stop him, he continued and slid a finger inside of her. She still didn't stop him. God she was soaking.

He knew he was going too far. There were already going to be repercussions for their actions as it was. If they continued there would be no turning back; if she kept kissing him, moaning his name, grinding against him, he would fuck her. That was just a fact.

Rory reached behind her back and Finn heard the distinct sound of a zipper. A moment later she stood, Finn's finger slid out from her, and her dress fell to the floor.

Finn allowed his eyes to roam the length of her body for a few moments. Though he could hardly see, he could tell that she was wearing a dark colored lace bra and panty set. Finn noticed that the bra was strapless, and felt an itch in his fingertips to just pull it down to expose her breasts.

That wasn't needed since Rory went on to remove both the bra and underwear. She stood completely bare in front of him.

Finn instinctively started to unbutton his shirt. He was already in trouble; why not just go all the way?

He hastily removed his jacket, his shirt and his undershirt. As he went to unbutton his pants Rory stopped him. She dropped to her knees and started to fumble with the front of his pants. When she finally got them undone she pull his pants, along with his boxers, to the floor.

He was already fully hard.

She wrapped her hand around him, and then her mouth.

He felt his knees start to give at the sensation of her tongue stroking him. He'd had fantasies about this before, but never would he have thought it would come true.

She continued to work him with both her hands and her mouth until he felt like he was about to come. He stopped her and pulled her to her feet.

"Your turn," he said huskily, grabbing her waist and laid her back on the desk.

He knelt between her legs. Unable to see much due to the minimal light, Finn had to trust his hand to lead the way. He stroked his finger along her opening and smiled when he heard her gasp. Following up, he slid two fingers into her. She was wet, and he grew painfully hard at the thought of what it would feel like once he got his dick in her.

He continued to pump his fingers into her, rubbing her sensitive clit with his thumb as he did. As her legs began to shake, he picked up speed with is fingers, adding a third in the process, and replace his thumb with his mouth. The effect was almost instantaneous.

Rory's hips bucked off the desk as Finn's hand was coated in the proof of her orgasm.

He stood back up as he licked her juices from his fingers. "You are a tasty thing," he said as pulled her up to kiss her again. Her lips were intoxicating; her moans and whimpers drove him mad; her body was addictive.

She broke the kiss and laid back on the desk, spreading her legs for him. Feeling a surge of excitement, Finn positioned himself at her opening and pushed in slowly.

She let out a moan as he stretched her. She felt tight around him and whimpered like a girl who hadn't had sex for a while.

It took every ounce of Finn's self-control to move slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was spoil this sinfully wonderful moments by hurting this beautiful creature.

Rory pulled him down and began to bite and kiss his lips. "Mmm, God, you feel so good," she said as she arched into him.

"You don't feel too bad yourself, luv." All reservations from earlier had gone out the window as he heard her moan his name.

As he pumped into her, he placed kisses on from her neck to her breasts, adding in a nip after every couple of kisses.

"Faster," Rory moaned as she rolled her hips against his.

Finn was more than happy to oblige. He began to pick up his pace and her moans increased. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his body urging him deeper into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, dragging his teeth along her skin as he did. This caused a shiver to run through her body.

Without indication from Rory, Finn began to go faster and harder. He didn't receive any objection, so he didn't cease his movements.

More, is all he could think now; more of her, more of this. He couldn't stop. He was eliciting borderline screams from her, but he could tell it was all in pleasure.

He feels his impending orgasm coming, but refuses to finish before she gets one more. He reaches down and begins to rub her clit with his thumb once more. This seems to be just the trick to send her over the edge.

As she tightens around him, he allows for his own release, filling her up and then some.

They are both out of breath, sweaty and covered in each other's juices. Finn goes in to kiss her once more, but something overcomes her. Realization.

Rory jumped from the desk suddenly. "Oh my God, what did I just do? What did we just do?"

She was pacing in the dark, and from what Finn could see, she was still naked. She must have realized this too, because she quickly grabs her dress from the floor and covers herself.

"Finn, we just had sex."

Finn nodded, "It would seem that way," he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Finn! We just had sex and I'm not a single woman." She began fumbling to put her clothes on and ramble to herself. "This was wrong. I don't know what I was thinking. You're Logan's friend. Oh my God, Logan. If Logan finds out, no, no, Logan will not find out." She started to hyperventilate and Finn, who was now clothed himself, decided it was time to step in.

"Rory, luv, calm down." He grabbed her by her shoulders, "Logan is not going to find out." He brushed her hair out of her face. "Look, I know that tonight was a fluke. I know that whatever happened here tonight will stay here. I have no plans on announcing it to the world, and I doubt that you had those plans either. If you want, we can leave this room and return to being mild acquaintances."

She leaned into his touch momentarily, but quickly gathered her resolve. "I…I have to,"

"Go, luv. I believe you can sneak to the front and use one of the idling cabs to get home."

She hesitated for a moment before turning to leave. When she is at the door she turned back around and made her way back to Finn. She reached up and gave him a firm kiss on his lips and the whispered in his ear, "It was no fluke."

Before he could find his words, she was gone.


	8. Hospital Smell

**AN: Okay so forgive me if there are any errors. My beta reader has been unable to help me lately, so I have been trying to make extra certain that everything is good before I post it.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Personally I love it. It is full of emotion and just a touch of drama.**

* * *

Hospital smell; that was the only thing Finn could register from his surroundings. He had blocked out all sounds and sights. People were just blurs moving back and forth in front of him.

He had been sitting in the waiting room while the doctor examined Rory and the nurses took her vital signs. He could have stayed, but seeing as the doctor was all up in her personal area, Finn thought it was best if he excused himself until they were done.

Rory had called Lorelai on the way to the hospital, and she said that she'd be there in less than an hour.

After a short time in the waiting room, the nurse informed him that it was all clear to go back into the room.

When he got to the door he saw Rory pacing back and forth in front of her bed.

"Hoping to walk him out"

She smiled when she turned around to face him. "In a way, yes." She moved to sit on the bed. "They say that if you move more it will speed up labor. I am not looking to be in this kind of pain for too long."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

She shook her head, "You don't have to stay, Finn. I'm, sure you have other plans for the day." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "And I know you are not exactly the happiest with,"

He raised her hand to stop her. "Look Rory, I may be upset with you, but what kind of father would I be if I wasn't here for my son's first breath of life?"

This seemed to render Rory speechless.

Just as it seemed like she was about to find her voice, the very boisterous Lorelai Gilmore came busting through the door. "The prodigal daughter is having her baby!" She was carrying multiple bags of items that Finn couldn't quite make out.

The bags must have caught Rory's attention to, because it was the first thing she asked about. "Mom, what is with the bags? Please don't tell me you're becoming a crazy bag-lady."

Lorelai set her haul on the floor and sat on the end of the hospital bed. "Yes my darling daughter. I have decided to leave the Dragonfly Inn to Sookie and Michel and collect random objects on the side of the road."

"Lovely sarcasm, mom."

"Glad you think so," she replied with a smile. "So do you want to know what is _really_ in the bags?"

"Sure."

Lorelai pulled one of the bags to her lap and began to unload its contents onto the bed.

"Well, Lane thought you could use some _good_ music. April insisted that you needed at least 50 books. Something about how labor is unpredictable and you never know how long you'll be here. Luke sent some food that is supposed to taste just as good when reheated. Sookie sent an assortment of cookies and brownies and Miss Patty, Babette, Michel, Kirk, and the rest of the town send their well-wishes."

Finn watched in awe as Lorelai listed all the people that cared so much for Rory. He knew that she was well-liked in her town, but hearing and seeing it was something completely different.

Rory looked like she was about to cry. "That's so sweet of everyone." She turned towards Finn, "Finn, isn't this all so sweet?"

"Finn?" Lorelai asked as if she hadn't seen him in the room. She turned towards the man leaning against the wall, "I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here." Her tone had changed from the friendly one she was using with her daughter to one of a more callous nature.

"Mom," Rory interjected through gritted teeth, " _He's_ the one who drove me."

"Yes, but I didn't expect him to stick around."

Finn stood up straight. "What do you mean by that? You don't think a soon to be father would stick around to see his child born?"

"I don't expect a guy who knocked up my daughter and then left her to her own devices to do the respectable thing and claim her child as his own."

"Mom!"

"And I certainly don't expect you to stick around for the many hors that this will take."

"Mom!"

"You'll probably get bored and need to go drown yourself in a bottle."

"Mom, that's enough!"

Finn felt his blood start to boil. His anger at Rory from earlier was starting to resurface. "You don't know anything about me."

"I know you had an affair with my daughter and left her to clean up the mess."

"You think I wanted to leave her in that mess? Do you think I wanted to leave her at all?"

"What, you expect me to believe that you were going to expose yourself to everyone, your family, your friends? You expect me to believe that you were willing to give up your entire way of life to come out and admit that you slept with one of your closest friend's fiancé? I don't think so. I highly doubt you are that noble."

"I don't expect _you_ to understand anything about me. I don't expect you to know how much it hurt to find out nearly eight months after the fact that I was due to be a father. I don't expect you to know what felt like to have another man believe he was the father of _my_ child. I don't expect you to know that I would have shouted it from the rooftops that I loved Rory with all my heart. I would have been happy to ruin my reputation and all my relationships just to make it known that that baby is mine. You don't know me Lorelai, so try not to pretend you do. How about you and I refrain from talking to each other just get through this day amicably?"

Before Lorelai had the chance to reply to Finn's speech he turned to leave the room. He was about to go find some coffee somewhere, but Rory's voice caused him to pause.

"I cannot believe you would say such things to him. You knew that I didn't tell him."

"So," Lorelai replied callously, "he should have known. He should have used that Yale education his daddy paid for to deduce that your pregnancy was aligned with one of the times that you two slept together."

"Mom! Guys don't think like that. Besides, we hadn't seen each other is months. He only saw what the papers and tabloids printed. For all he knew Logan really was the father."

"It still doesn't matter. You are my daughter and I will always be on your side."

"Mom, I am the one who was in the wrong. I don't want you to choose my side because I know what I did was terrible."

Lorelai was silent.

* * *

Hours passed and the mood had drastically changed in the room. Despite their rocky start, Lorelai and Finn had found common ground in trying to make sure that Rory was as comfortable as possible.

Rory was becoming more and more irritable as time went on. As she put it, her uterus refused to behave and dilate past 2 centimeters; whatever that meant. Most of what was said confused Finn. He wasn't familiar with the medical terminology that revolved around pregnancy and birth, but Rory and Lorelai seemed to understand.

Fortunately, Lorelai's previous discontent with Finn had melted away even more as he brought her food and coffee and they were able to make polite conversation as they waited.

Another hour passed and Rory had fallen asleep.

Lorelai got up from her seat and headed for the door. "I'm going to make a couple of phone calls," she whispered to Finn.

"No problem, I'll keep an eye on her," he replied quietly.

Lorelai shut the door behind her leaving Finn to his thoughts. The day had started out so differently this morning. Was that this morning? It felt like a lifetime ago.

The rest of the day had sped by in a blur of doctors, nurses, and vital signs. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds in the room. Rory's breathing; the heart monitor; the low volume of the television.

Just as he felt himself dozing, he was startled by a cry from Rory.

"Ahhggg, Finn!" She was sitting up straight on the bed holding her stomach. "Finn, come here please."

"Do I need to call your mom?"

"No, please, I just need you to come here."

Finn move to the side of her bed and allowed her to grip his hand while he simultaneously pressed the call button with the other.

A nurse entered the room followed by the doctor. They began to check her vitals and the monitors. The doctor started to put gloves on to check how dilated she was.

Finn trained his eyes on Rory. He had an uncomfortable possessive feeling every time he saw the doctor, who happened to be a man, touch Rory in any way. He understood that the guy was just doing his job, but he couldn't help his feelings.

"Congratulation Miss Gilmore, you are ready to deliver," They doctor announced joyfully.

Lorelai had made it back just in time to take her post opposite from Finn. He thought that this would be his cue to leave, but Rory was not letting go of his hand.

Finn wished he remembered what happened. Everything had passed in a blur of words, screams, and increased pressure on his hand.

The only thing that he could remember clearly was Rory wanting to give up. She was so tired, and they hadn't had the chance to give her the epidural, so she was in a lot of pain.

"Good job Miss Gilmore. Just a couple more pushes now."

"No," Rory cried, her face wet from tears, "I can't do it. I need the epidural."

"Hun, it's too late for the epidural. Beside, you are almost done." Lorelai was keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"Mommy, I can't."

Finn placed his hand on Rory's cheek and turned her to look at him. "You _can_ , luv. You can do this. You are strong. You have gotten this far. Don't give up. Our son wants to meet his mother."

With a wave a determination, Rory began to push again, and in just moments one of the nurses was handing Finn a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

Seconds later, another nurse handed Rory a bundle of blue cloth. She started to weep tears of joy as she, her mom, and Finn all gazed at the baby in her arms.

* * *

Rory lay asleep on the bed while Lorelai had gone to call her family to tell them the good news; Rory had had a healthy 6lb 4oz baby boy.

Finn was sitting in a rocking chair holding his sleeping, newborn son. He was so tiny in Finn's arms. So fragile. So innocent.

Finn knew from that moment his heart was claimed. There was nothing that would separate him from his child; his world.


	9. When the World Comes to Visit

**AN: Okay please forgive any possible grammar errors. I have been working without my beta because she's been on vacation. But I really didn't want to disappoint y'all with another long gap in updates.**

* * *

Finn had gone home to shower and change. He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness flooding his body and soul. He was a dad. He was a dad to the most beautiful little boy that ever existed. Sure, most parents probably thought that, but his situation was the actual truth.

When he returned to the hospital the next morning, he found Rory's room full of people. Most of the faces were strange to him, but two of them stuck out.

"Finn," Stephanie weaved her pregnant form through the crowd of people. "Rory told us what you did for her. That was sweet of you to stay with her through the whole labor process."

Colin appeared at his wife's side with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you are doing better. You really had us worried there."

"Yeah, well, I had myself worried. But no need to worry right now, I am doing much better." He tried to maintain a simple smile; he didn't want to seem too happy and cause suspicion with his friends.

"Well, we actually have to get going. We have to go to my mother's for lunch. She's on this kick about seeing me at least 3 times a week. Says when the baby comes I will have no time for her. I told her she's crazy. When the baby comes, I will need her more than ever."

He hugged his friends, and when the two of them had left, he went back to the commotion that was Rory's hospital room.

"So Rory, you still haven't told us what his name is yet. You can't keep letting your mom call him peanut," Lane, Rory's best friend from childhood Finn remembered from a few pictures and stories, laughed.

"Hey, I will call my grandson whatever I wish to call him."

"I haven't picked a name yet. I want to spend a whole day with him. I'm sure a name will come to me."

Lorelai sat right next to the bed and was currently holding the baby, Lane, a man whom Finn assumed to be her husband, and two toddler boys were posted at the end of the bed, the infamous Paris was as far from the baby as possible, and Luke, the man Rory had said was more like a father than her real father, was standing by Lorelai.

At this moment, Lorelai was trying to convince him to have a go at holding the baby. "What, are you afraid you're going to break him?"

"I don't do babies."

"Yes, you do."

"Since when do I do babies?"

"You held Doula."

" _She's_ my niece, and I didn't even want to hold her."

"Well, _he_ is like your grandson. And what if I want another baby, are you not going to _do_ babies then?"

The whole room went silent.

Luke looked positively pale. "I…well…I mean, did you, would you ever want to have another baby?"

Lorelai smiled as Luke stumbled over his words. "We'll talk about it later."

Finn smiled as he watched Luke sigh with relief.

He sat quietly for most of the morning exchanging pleasantries when necessary, but nothing more than that.

In a matter of 4 hours, it seemed like the entirety of Stars Hollow had come to see Rory. Finn was happy that he could finally put faces to the names he had heard so much about during his time with Rory.

The most interesting had to be Kirk. He seemed like he was missing a few nuts and bolts, but overall, he wasn't too bad of a guy.

Kirk had brought Rory a bag of the most random items imaginable. A hairbrush, in case she didn't have hers and needed one, a stack of gossip magazines that he personally made sure she wasn't mentioned in (Finn thought that that was a sweet gesture), a shirt that has a list of names on it (he explained that this was to help her pick out a name for the baby. Finn couldn't help but notice that the name 'Kirk' was at the top of the list), and a bag of veggies, because he had heard that it was important for moms to eat healthy so that they can provide the right nutrients to their babies.

Rory accepted the gifts with a genuine smile. "Thanks Kirk, I will make sure that all of this is put to good use."

Finally, after the dinner rush, he and Rory found themselves alone. Lorelai and Luke had left, Lorelai very reluctantly, with promises of returning the next morning to pick Rory and the baby up.

They sat in silence for a little while at first, but after a bit, Rory began talking. "So, do you want to help me pick a name?"

Her question took him by surprise. "You want me to help?"

"Well, of course I do. He's your son too. I mean, maybe you have a family name. I only have my Father and my Grandfather. I like the name Richard, but not for a first name. Maybe a middle name though? But that still leaves his first name. I want him to have something respectable, but that would fit a young child. I've never liked seeing little kids with grown adult means. It must be a name that he can grow with. You know something that can be shortened or altered to sound like something a little boy would have, but can still fit the grown adults?"

He knew she was rambling because she was nervous. He couldn't help but smile. "Thanks for thinking about me."

The two of them threw around a couple of names, some of them included family names, until finally settling on Finn's mom's dad for the first name, and Rory's grandfather for the middle name; Thomas Richard; 'Tommy' for while he was young. That just left the last name.

Rory insisted immediately that he have the last name Morgan, but Finn felt like that would be a red flag for everyone. If it got out that the baby's last name was Morgan, anyone, including Logan or the media, would be able to trace the parentage back to Finn.

"But is going to get out eventually," Rory argued. "I mean, especially since your name is going to be on the birth certificate."

This struck Finn speechless. He hadn't thought of that. If he was going to claim to be Thomas's father, he would have to put his name on the birth certificate. But if you put his name on the birth certificate, it was a surefire way to let everybody know the crimes that he and Rory had committed.

"I guess you're right," he said simply. "It's going to come out one way or another."

Rory push the call button and moments later a smiling nurse entered the room. Rory let her know that she was ready to fill out the birth certificate with the baby's name, and that she and the father were going to sign it.

Less than an hour later, Finn was signing his name under Rory's. He wasn't fully prepared for the repercussions that were going to follow, but the joy that it brought to his heart that he was officially a father temporarily made him forget about his future troubles.

After feeding Thomas for the evening, Rory fell asleep while Finn rocked his son to sleep. Once asleep, he laid Thomas in his crib that was placed next to Rory, and then lay down himself on the couch that was meant for guests to sleep on. He hadn't planned on staying the night, but couldn't seem to make himself leave.

Morning came quickly. The night had gone by in a blur of power naps, feedings, and diaper changes.

Rory had been discharged from the hospital, and the two of them were currently waiting for Luke and Lorelai to pull the car to the front entrance.

Finn followed Rory, who was holding Tommy and being pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse, towards the front entrance, but was struck motionless when he spotted Logan in front of the doors.

"Logan what you doing here?" Rory asked motioning for the nurse to stop rolling her.

Logan had two balloons and a bouquet of roses in one hand. "I heard that you had our son," he said simply. "Did you think of that I was going to just _not_ come by to see him?"

"Logan what are you talking about?"

"Since you haven't yet told anybody who the birth father is yet, and you are so willing to tell me that he was going to be mine, I figured I would still go ahead and claim him. I've come here to sign the birth certificate and convince you to stop being so damn stubborn and come back home"

Rory shook her head, "Logan, I'm not going back home with you. You already know the truth, he's _not_ your son, and you're _not_ going to sign the birth certificate"

Logan took a step towards her and gazed upon Thomas. "I see you have already picked a name for him." He was looking at the wristband on the baby's arm. "Thomas, it's a good name. Does that say Thomas Richard? After your grandfather?"

Finn felt like now was the best time to interject, "Logan, look you should leave now, mate. Rory's mother and father are about to take her home."

Logan's cheerful smile turned quickly to a scowl. "Does this say Thomas Richard Morgan?" The anger on Logan's face intensified.

"Look mate," Finn began, but was quickly cut off by Logan.

"Don't fucking call me your _mate_ ," he seethed. "I can't believe I fell for that bullshit back at your apartment. To believe that Rory just happened to end up they are, that you were just 'helping out a friend'. You've always had a thing for her, and always been jealous that I had her."

"You think that I was with her because I was jealous of you?" Finn felt his blood pressure rising. He didn't like the fact that they were fighting in front of his son, no matter if he couldn't understand it or not.

"I called you my friend, Finn. My _best_ friend. You betray me by sleeping with my _fiancée_?"

"For the record, she wasn't your fiancé when I slept with her."

This set Logan off. He launched himself at Finn, landing a solid punch to the side of his face. Finn was quick to react returning a blow to Logan stomach. The two of them fought for no more than five minutes when the hospital security came and pulled them apart.

Finn tasted the blood from his newly split lip. Logan was no better. He had a bloody nose, and there was a bruise already forming around his right eye.

"I trusted you Finn!" Logan shouted as the security dragged him towards the exit. "You'll fucking regret betraying me!" He continued shouting once he was outside, but Finn could no longer hear him.

He turned towards Rory, "Well, I guess the word is about to get out."


	10. At the Speed of Gossip

**AN: Here is a chapter that I have quite literally been working on for months. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Did you hear about…"

"I can't believe she cheated on him…"

"I haven't seen Emily in ages…"

"Why _him_ …"

These were just a few of the comments that followed Finn and Rory around the weeks after leaving the hospital. Nothing more interesting had come about to distract people from the scandal that was Finn and Rory and their illegitimate son.

After leaving the hospital, Finn brought Rory and Tommy back to his apartment.

She had argued, weakly, that she could go to her mother's house to prevent any possible problems she could cause to Finn, but Finn dismissed her arguments immediately, and insisted that she and Tommy stay with him for as long as she needed.

While they had been in the hospital, Finn had a couple renovators in his apartment to clean out the second bedroom and decorate it appropriately for Rory and Tommy to sleep in.

"Finn, this is too much!" Rory exclaimed when she entered the room. It had been designed just as Rory had described what would be her perfect room.

During one of the many conversations they had had, Rory had dreamily described what her ideal room would look like. _A queen-size bed with a lavender bedspread, floor to ceiling bookshelves that covers an entire wall, filled with all sorts of books, a comfy armchair with squishy pillows and cushions, lavender curtains that when pulled shut will be completely dark in the room, and an area rug so soft you could take a nap on it._

The only difference about the reality room, was there was now a crib opposite the bookshelf with colorful bedding that horribly clashed with the lavender in the room.

"Don't be silly luv," Finn said with a smile, "I want you to be comfortable while you are staying here."

Rory only replied with a smile.

They both knew that the worse had not yet reached them. Logan was only the beginning. Once the truth started to spread, people would start to speculate on how everything went down.

How long had Finn and Rory been sleeping together; how many other lies had Rory told; how dishonorable was Finn to sleep with his best friend's girl; were they going to get married; what was Logan going to do now; poor Logan the victim.

Everything was going to get turned around, flipped upside down, and morphed into its own reality of truth.

The actual truth, the fact that Rory and Finn slept together and created their beautiful son, was going to be minuscule in the web of gossip and rumors that was sure to follow.

Here they were today, sitting in the doctor's office for their son's checkup, and no less than three sets of eyes were staring at them intently, no doubt formulating more gossip spread once they left the doctor's office.

Finn was more that capable of ignoring the burning stares, but Rory was not so talented.

"Maybe we should find another pediatrician?" She whispered to Finn as he wiped a bit of drool off Tommy's face.

He glanced around the room and saw several heads drop. No doubt, pretending they weren't just gawking at the three of them the whole time.

"Rory, Dr. Hastings is the best pediatrician in 100-mile radius. I won't let a bunch of bored, stuck-up, rich people prevent me from making sure my son receives the best care he can possibly get."

She nodded, "You're right. The heat will eventually die down."

"Yes, it will. I mean, Thanksgiving is almost here, and then Christmas and New Year's. There will be plenty of activities and functions to distract these people's one-track minds."

Rory nodded in agreement.

Though all the gossip focus was on them right now, all it would take to shift it, would been a drunken debutant or a marital spat between a high society couple.

Finn wasn't worried.

The doctor's appointment went by without incident.

The three of them headed back to the apartment to get some lunch and then get ready to see Finn's family.

They had heard all about the scandal from their colleagues at work, and the other members at the club, but they had yet to receive confirmation from Finn himself. He wanted to talk to them in person, but everything had happened so suddenly.

Logan had gone and vented to his father and mother, who proceeded to slander Finn and Rory's names to anyone who would listen.

Word then quickly got to Finn's family. Once that happened, Finn found himself backed into a corner. It was time to introduce is family to his son.

Finn hadn't even put the car in park before they were greeted by Elena Morgan.

"Finn!" She shouted and waved as he climbed out of the car. She embraced her oldest son tightly before leaning back and smacking in hard on the arm.

"Ow," Finn said, as he rubbed his arm and feigned true pain. "Mother, what was that for?"

"Oh, let me think. How about keeping the fact that you made me a grandmother?"

"It's not my fault. I found out late in the game as well."

"It's actually my fault Mrs. Morgan." Rory finally made it out of the car with the car seat in hand. "I didn't tell Finn right away. And when I did, he was keeping is quite to help protect me."

"Be that as it may, he knew he should have told us something." She wrapped her arms around Rory, "Please, call me Elena. You two better follow me, we need to get that baby out of this wretched cold."

Without protest from Rory, Elena took the car seat and headed inside.

Before they got to the door, Finn stopped Rory, "I want to warn you, my family can be a bit overwhelming at times. They have the best intentions, but boundaries are not a concept they know or respect. If you feel at all uncomfortable, let me know."

"I will," she said with a smile

They continued into the house. The entry hall was large, but not over the top. Finn's family had money, like the Huntzbergers and the Gilmores; but they didn't like to be too flashy with it.

True they had a big house, and it sat on a large piece of property, but that was only because Finn's parents had had four children and a large extended family.

On the inside, the estate was furnished modestly. His mom was never one to over spend on something they would just sit on or hang on the wall. She wanted her family to be comfortable in the home, not be worried that they may chip a $100,000 antique vase.

After hanging up their coats, they proceeded into the den where Finn had found that his mom was already holding Tommy, refusing to hand him off to anyone else.

"Wait your turn. I just got him out of the seat. I want to get a good look at him," She said as she swatted at Finn's youngest sister.

Violet pouted as she flopped on the couch.

Finn was surprised to see his whole family there. Then again, he shouldn't be. His mom had surely called every living relative to invite them over for dinner tonight.

Finn began to make the introductions. "Everyone, this is Rory. Rory, this is everyone." He went into more personalized introductions, starting on the left side of the room. "This is my oldest sister Colleen, My Grandma and Grandpa Morgan, and my Grandma and Grandpa Asher." They each got up to hug Finn and then Rory.

This was what Finn had warned her about. But as he watched her, she didn't seem to mind it. In fact, she had a mile-wide smile on her face.

"Oh Rory, you are absolutely lovely", his Grandma Asher said as she tucked some lose hair behind Rory's ear.

Rory's smile widened as she blushed, "Thank you."

Finn guided her farther in the room. "This is my father, Cornelius Morgan."

His father stood from his chair and took Rory's hand in his, "Please, call me Eli."

Rory nodded in reply.

They started to the other side of the room. "This is my mother's sister Gwen, and her husband Bert, my mother's brother Robert, and my father's brother Samuel and his wife Hanna. Last, but most certainly not least, we have my baby sister Violet."

"I am not a baby!" Violet protested.

"Of course, you're not. Because grown women throw a fit when they cannot hold a baby," Finn jested. He turned his attention back to Rory, "the only one missing is my brother Colin. He won't be home until after his exams."

"Brilliant boy, Colin is. He had a bright future," Eli stated proudly.

"Thanks dad," Colleen and Finn said simultaneously.

Eli was proud of all his children, each great in their own accord. Colin was the brains, Colleen was the planner and organizer, Violet was the baby, and Finn, well for right now, Finn was good at taking orders. His Father knew he loved writing. One day he hoped to publish a book, but Finn hadn't written is so long. He had just sort of given up after, well, after Rory.

Several conversations sprouted up around the room.

Finn and his father were discussing the goal for the next quarter.

His uncles were talking various.

Colleen and Violet were talking to Rory. They were talking about how the two of them got together. Rory, of course, kept it classy. "We've known each other since I was a sophomore at Yale. I guess our feelings for each other have grown and evolved over time."

"I'm sure it wasn't love at first site," Colleen laughed, "my brother was a little too wild of a spirit in college."

They all started to giggle.

"So that annoying two-bit Shira actually had the nerve to act like I needed her pity." Finn's ear caught his mother's voice. She was talking to her sister, Finn's aunt Gwen. "I don't need her pity. So, what if my son took an unconventional route, at least he's happy. That's more than I can say for her children. Logan has been with every debutant since prep school. Did anyone really think that he could maintain a monogamous relationship? I mean really, I saw him with the Gillum girl a several times in the last year alone."

Maggie Gillum?

In the last year?

"I wish I had known that Finn had a thing for Rory, I would have told him what I knew."

So, it was true, he was cheating on Rory, even before he found out about the two of them. Finn's harbored guilt immediately lessened.

His eyes wandered back to Rory. His thoughts got lost for a moment; wondering what it would be like to be back with her. To be a real family; the three of them.

"Dinner it ready," his mom's voice chimed, pulling him out of his own head.


End file.
